Things left unsaid
by hardygirl87
Summary: AshLynn was in a very bad car accident and her brother calls her not so old ex Jeff Hardy.This is my first Song Fic so plz let me know what ya'll think.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna try to write a song fic so plz tell me if it's good or not……..**

**I don't own Jeff Hardy or the song or the band.**

**I'm using the song 'Things left unsaid' by Disciple**

_**It's just a matter of time a few days ago**_

_**I saw you, you were fine**_

_**Remembering what you said**_

_**About the book you read**_

_**The one I got you**_

Jeff had just stepped out of the shower when his cell started ringing. He wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to his room and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Jeff?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"Um, AshLynn was in a car accident and she's in critical condition and they don't know if she'll make it through the night and um I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this man, but she was on her way to your house"

_The beginning of the end_

_Oh how we'd talk_

_For hours upon end_

_What I would give_

_Just to do it again_

Jeff had to sit down, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'AshLynn can't die on me, I'm still in love with her'_

"Why was she on her way over here?"

"Because she wanted to talk to you, she was going crazy without you"

"Does Matt know?"

"Yea I called him when I couldn't get a hold of you the first few times"

"Oh um I'm gonna call Matt and see if he will take me down there"

"ok see you soon"

"Yea later"

_**But you're lying there**_

_**In this hospital bed**_

_**Won't you open your eyes **_

_**And let's talk once again**_

Jeff hung up and put his head in his hands, he couldn't, didn't want to believe it. Dustin had to be playing a cruel ass joke on him. He sighed and looked through his contacts on his phone. When he found Matt's number he pushed talk and a few seconds later Matt answered.

"hey Jeff did Dustin get a hold of you?" it sounded like Matt has been crying.

"Yea, um can you take me up to the hospital?"

"Yea man no problem, I'll be there in 5-10 minutes"

"Ok thanks bro"

"Sure, see you soon"

"Yea later"

_**If you fly away tonight**_

_**I want to tell you that I love you**_

_**I hope that you can hear me**_

_**I hope that you can feel me **_

_**If you fly away tonight**_

_**I want to tell you that I'm sorry**_

_**That I never told you**_

_**When we were face to face**_

He decided to call his dad, his dad adored AshLynn. After a couple of seconds later his dad answers

"Hey Jeff"

"Hey dad" Gill could tell something was wrong by the sound of Jeff's voice

"What's wrong son?"

"Dad, AshLynn was in a car accident and she's in critical condition, they don't know if she'll make it through the night"

"Wow, how are you holding up? And are you going up to the hospital?"

"Yea um, I've been better and yea Matt's on his way over to take me up there"

"Ok I'll meet you there"

"Ok bye dad"

"Bye Jeff"

They hang up and Jeff puts on his blue boxers and a pair of faded blue jeans and a wife beater with a zip up hoodie over it. He put his blue and black hair in a pony tale. He grabs his keys, cell and cigarettes and puts them in his pocket and goes downstairs. He puts his shoes on and goes outside to wait for Matt. Matt pulls up as he puts his cigarette out. Jeff gets in, they don't say anything until Matt pulls in the hospital parking lot.

"Dad's here" Jeff sighs and gets out of the car and the 3 Hardy's head inside.

_**Well I've been here all night**_

_**And I'm watching you**_

_**Breathe in and breathe out**_

_**Is it really you**_

_**Or just a machine**_

_**That's giving you life**_

_**And it's making it seem**_

_**That there could be hope**_

They stop at the nurse's station.

"Can I help you gentleman?"

"Yea were here to see AshLynn Cooper" Jeff said

"She's in room number 23"

"Ok thank you"

The guys started walking down the hallway when they spotted Dustin. When they get up to her door, Jeff doesn't want to go in yet.

"Matt you go first"

"Are you sure man?"

"Yea" Matt goes inside her room and Jeff and Gill lean against the wall. Matt was in there for about 10 minutes. Matt comes out.

"Dad you go on ahead"

"Are you sure, I can wait"

"Yea I'm sure"

Gill goes in her room and Matt stands beside Jeff

"She looks good Jeff, she's as beautiful as ever"

After 5 minutes Gill comes out. Jeff walks into her room and shuts the door behind him. He turns around and looks at AshLynn. Matt's right she does look beautiful even though she has a breathing tube. He sits down and grabs her hand in both of his. He doesn't know what to say. He looked at her and he started to cry.

_**I could say to your face**_

_**If it weren't for you**_

_**That there would be no grace**_

_**That's covered my life**_

_**You took the time **_

_**To speak into my mind**_

_**And my heart**_

_**Words of life**_

"Please don't leave me Ash, I love you and I need you, please wake up"

He put his head down on her bed and started to remember the happy times they had.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**May 12th**** 2009**

**I woke that morning to the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon. So I went downstairs and into the kitchen and saw AshLynn over by the stove cooking and dancing to 'Stuttin is a habit' she was wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers and her hair was kind of messed up. I always thought she looked beautiful like that but she thought otherwise. I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist and she jumped in surprise. I laughed and she turned around and smiled and I kissed her.**

"**Good morning sexy"**

"**Morning handsome" a couple of minutes later breakfast was done and we ate and then we went to get ready for the day.**

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

He picked his head off of the bed and looked at AshLynn and moved a piece of her chestnut brown hair out of her face. He wished with everything he had that she would open her beautiful baby blue eyes and look and smile at him. He then started to remember the fight that caused them to break up.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Sept. 20****th**** 2009**

**I had just gotten home from hanging out with Shannon and Shane when I walked into the living room and saw AshLynn sitting on the couch looking mad as hell.**

"**Hey baby, what's wrong?"**

"**Don't hay baby me, baby"**

"**What in the hell is wrong with you?"**

"**What's this?" and she held some papers in her hand that were emails from Chyanne and I got pissed because she was going through my things.**

"**Why in the hell are you going through my stuff?"**

"**I was cleaning **_**our**_** room and found these on your bed side table I was putting them away when I saw 'hey I miss you baby' what the fuck is up with that? And who in the hell is she?"**

"**She's just a friend Ash nothin more"**

"**Then why is she calling you baby and telling you that she misses and loves you?"**

**I didn't answer I just went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and started drinking it down.**

"**Jeffrey Nero Hardy if you don't answer me then I'm walking out that fucking door and I'm not looking back"**

**I still didn't answer I just turned my back to her and I herd her sigh and go upstairs. She came back down 10 minutes later with a duffle bag.**

"**I'll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow and I'll always love you, no matter what happens now"**

**And with that she goes out the door and gets into her car and drives away, away from me, from us. **

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

_**If you fly away tonight**_

_**I want you to know that I love you**_

_**I hope that you can hear me**_

_**I hope that you can feel me **_

_**If you fly away tonight**_

_**I want to tell you that I'm sorry**_

_**That I never told you**_

_**While we were face to face **_

I feel so horrible that I never talked to her now I'm wishing I could go back and tell her everything and after she walked out of my life I quit talking to Chyanne. I deleted her off of my email and cut off all communication with her.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did, so please open your eyes so we can talk I miss you like crazy, and I quit talking to Chyanne I haven't talked to her since I printed off those papers and I burned them all of them, I don't like the reminder on what caused you to walk out of my life" he started crying some more. He heard a knock on the door and he turned to the door and Matt was standing there.

"Were going to the caferteia, do you wanna come with or want anything?"

"No I'm good"

"Ok, let us know if anything changes"

"Ok" Matt closed the door and left Jeff alone once more.

He grabbed her hand in his again and he placed a gentle kiss on her hand and he started talking again.

"Why couldn't it be me here instead of you? Or better yet I wish we never got in that stupid fight I love you AshLynn Marie Cooper. I wish we never broke up to begin with then neither one of us would be in the situation were in now. I love you never forget that"

Her heart monitor started making a noise that made Jeff jump and then she flat lined and all the nurses and doctors rushed in.

_**So goodbye for now**_

_**And I'll see you again**_

_**Some way, somehow**_

_**When it's my time to go **_

_**To the other side**_

_**I'll hold you again**_

_**And melt at your smile**_

_**Now all I have**_

_**Are the ones that I'm with **_

_**And you taught me not**_

_**To take for granted **_

_**The time that we have **_

_**To show that we care speak into their minds**_

_**And their hearts**_

_**While they're here**_

_**And say I love you**_

Matt, Gill and Dustin were on their way back when they saw Jeff in the hall way looking white as a ghost

"Jeff what's wrong?" Dustin asked and that's when Jeff lost it he slid down to the floor and started crying

"She's gone" he whispered not looking at anyone

"No, please tell me it's not true" Jeff got up off the floor and went over to Dustin and hugged him they both needed the support right now. The door opened and a doctor walked out.

"Are you the family of AshLynn Cooper?"

"Yes" Dustin said

"I'm very sorry for your loss, there's nothing we could do to save her, if you'd like to say a final goodbye now would be the time"

Dustin walked in and spent a couple of minutes and came back out and the same with Matt and Gill. Then Jeff went in and he started to cry like he's never cried before.

"Goodbye Ash I love you, and I'll see you one day" and he kissed her on the forehead and looked at her one last time and walked out the door.

_**If you fly away tonight**_

_**I want to tell you that I love you**_

_**I hope that you can hear me**_

_**I hope that you can feel me **_

_**If you fly away tonight **_

_**I want to tell you that I'm sorry **_

_**That I never told you**_

_**When we were face to face **_

**So plz tell me if I should write more or not… and as I was writing this I cried, but it also didn't help that I was listening to the song while writing it. So plz Review and thanks. I'll put the video of this song on my profile so if you want to hear it you can. **

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


	2. What hurts the most

**This is after AshLynn died I wanted to kind of continue what's going on so I hope that ya'll like it.**

**I don't own Jeff Hardy and I do not own the song What Hurts The Most Rascal Flatts does.**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me **_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me **_

Jeff pulled up to AshLynn's momma's house. He sat in his Vette for a minute. He wasn't ready to go in there and help her pack up Ash's stuff. He sighed and got out and went up to the door and knocked. He heard shuffling from the other side and the door opened. Mrs. Cooper was a pretty woman so it's very easy to see where AshLynn got her looks from. All but her eyes, she had her father's eyes.

"Hello Jeff"

"Hey Mrs. C" she moved out of the way so I could enter. She closed the door behind me. She grabbed a box and handed it to me.

"Here, you can have anything that you want of AshLynn's"

"Thank you" I made my way up to AshLynn's room, it still smelled like her. I saw more boxes and I started putting some things in there. I stopped when I saw a box 'Me and Jeff pics' written on it, I grabbed it down and went and sat on her bed and lifted the lid. I saw hundreds of pictures of us and of just me and letters that I wrote to her. I looked through some of them and I put the lid back on and put the box in my box. I grabbed her CD's and put them in my box. On her dresser I saw a little jewelry box and I took it down and opened it. I saw her class ring and I took it out and looked at it. I put it on my pinky and continued to look through it and I found a decent sized chain in there. I put the ring through the chain and put it around my neck. I decided to leave her dressers alone; there was nothing I could do with her clothes. I started to look through her DVD's and I saw some labeled 'me and Jeff' and some labeled 'me, Jeff, and friends' so I took them and put them in my box. I decided to finish looking through her closet. I saw some of my sweatshirts, so I took them back. I took the rest of her hair ties. I decided that I was basically done in her room, so I said goodbye to her mother. I put the stuff in the backseat and headed home.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do **_

He got home 15 minutes later. He grabbed the box and sat it on the floor beside him and got out the DVD's out. He put the first one in and pushed play. When it started to play he saw AshLynn on the TV and asked.

"_Is it on yet?"_

"_Yea" I told her_

She was always smiling and laughing. But when she was mad you knew it to. I watched all the videos and I cried and laughed. Man I missed her so much, it feels like a huge part of me died when she did. I heard a knock on the door, I really wanted to be left alone, but I answered the door anyway and it was Matt and Dustin.

"Hey guys" I moved out of the way and let them in and shut the door behind them.

"Hey" they said

I showed them the videos and we all laughed and cried because like me they missed her. Dustin especially because he was her older brother. I couldn't imagine loosing my brother, but I do know what it's like loosing a parent and if it's anything like that…..I don't want to think about it. I got up to grab a beer.

"You guys want anything?" I asked

"Yea a beer" they said so I grabbed 3 beers and handed them out. We started talking about AshLynn.

"You know I miss they way she'd laugh till she cried at what we were doing for The Hardy Show" Matt said

"Yea I miss that to"

"I remember when at times she'd join you guys doing stupid stuff for that show" Dustin said. We laughed remembering those times

"Yea us to"

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go **_

_**But I'm doin it **_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder **_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over **_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Later that night I laid in bed and I swore to it that I could smell her and hear her laugh, but then I remembered that she's no longer here so it's not possible. I turned over and looked to the side she used to sleep on and I saw something there, and I noticed that it was a piece of paper so I grabbed it and opened it and as I read it I swear I heard her saying it.

"_Jeff, I'll always be watching over you, if you ever feel alone just say my name and I'll be there, I love you always 'n' forever, Ash"_

Tears welled up in his eyes and he felt like someone was there with him, holding him.

"God Ash I miss you so much, why did you have to leave me?"

He got up out of bed and went into the kitchen and grabbed his bottle of Jack Daniels and went up stairs he stopped by the couch and grabbed the box of pictures. He opened the bottle and took a big swig and sat it down and took the lid off the box and started looking at the pics. An hour later the Jack was gone and I was putting the pictures back into the box when I took one out and put it on my bed side table and put the lid back on and laid down and fell in a deep sleep.

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Is being so close **_

_**And having so much to say **_

_**(So much to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away **_

_**And never knowing **_

_**What could have been **_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do **_

_**Oh yeah **_

He woke up the next morning and got in the shower and decided to go to to AshLynn's grave site. He got dressed and grabbed his keys and cigarettes and got in his car and made the 10 minute drive to the cemetery. I parked my car and got out and found her grave it had 'AshLynn Marie Cooper April 24 1980- Sept. 26 2009, Daughter, Sister, friend, you will be missed dearly' and it had her senior pic on it. He really didn't know what to say. He just stared at her headstone for 5 minutes and he decided to go back home, he feels lost. He doesn't know what to do or how to handle anything anymore. He pulled in his driveway and saw Matt and Gil's cars. He sighs and gets out.

"Hey guys"

"Hey bro"

"Hi son" Gil looks at his youngest and he can tell that he's still in a lot of pain and he knows how it is because he felt the same when his wife died.

"It gets better son, someday it will" Jeff just looks at his dad. He knows that he's right it will get better but till then he's gonna feel like this for awhile.

"Yea I know, but what happens until then?" Gil didn't know what to say to that.

"Jeff…" Matt started to say

"No Matt you don't know what it's like losing the love of your life, so don't pretend like you know what I'm going through because you sure as hell don't"

"I never said that I did, did I? no so don't even start. And dad's just trying to help Jeff there's no need to be like that to him" Matt said and Jeff knew his dad had been trying to help and Jeff didn't mean to snap at him.

"I'm sorry dad, I just…"

"I know son, it's ok" Gill said

"No it's not, I…. I just don't know how to really deal with it"

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Is being so close **_

_**And having so much to say **_

_**(Much to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away **_

_**And never knowing **_

_**What could have been **_

_**And not seeing that loving you **_

_**Is what I was trying to do **_

After Matt and Gill left he went back to her grave site knowing what he had to do. He sat down on the hard ground Indian style, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Hey Ash I hope that you can hear me" he chuckled to himself

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything, and it sucks that it took this (he gestured to her headstone and himself) but it did and I'm sorry for it, you had so much to live for. I guess what I want to say is I'm letting you go, I won't ever forget you and I'll never love anyone as much as I do you but I gotta move on"

"Jeff" he looked up the sound of his name being called but he didn't see anyone but he heard it again and looked and he saw AshLynn there, he couldn't believe it.

"I know what your trying to say and I know you'll find someone some day and the pain and the hurt will go well not away but it will subside and I'll just be a dim memory, but that's ok I want you to move on and I love you more then anybody else and I'll always be there weither you see me or feel me, you'll know I'm there" Jeff smiled and got up and kissed her headstone.

"I'll always love you" and walked away from the love of his life again.

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do **_

**So plz tell me what you think of this one. Love it, like it to hate it?**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	3. I still miss you

**This takes place 5 years after AshLynn died idk if I'm going to continue this or not. I'm going to post a poll on my profile so vote yes if you want me to continue or no if you don't I thought about doing them from when Jeff and AshLynn met and got together. And as alwayz I don't own Jeff or Matt I just own the not known characters. In this one I used the song I Still Miss You by Keith Anderson. **

_I've changed the presets in my truck_

_So those old songs don't sneak up _

_They still find me and remind me _

_Yeah you come back that easy _

It's been 5 years since AshLynn died and he's been with Melissa for 2 years. For the first year all he did was drink, so he could forget her. But he never could, he found out a few days ago that Melissa was pregnant, and he couldn't help but to think that this should have been him and AshLynn. But because of what happened AshLynn would never get the chance to experience it. Twice a week he goes to her gravesite and talks to her, tells her everything that's been going on and what he's feeling. He loves Melissa don't get him wrong but he still loves AshLynn more. Melissa knows about what happened and she feels really bad about it and fells so sorry for AshLynn's family and friends, she doesn't know how Jeff and her mom and her brother Dustin are handling it she couldn't. But what she doesn't know is how Jeff handled it, he drank all the time, wouldn't talk to anyone but her mom and Dustin. No one could reach out to Jeff and tell him that the way he's feeling is normal, not even his dad.

He get's in his car and drives to the cemetery. He get's out and walks to her grave. He sits down and brings his knees to his chest.

"Hey Ash, I've come to talk to you again" he chuckles

"Mel's a month pregnant, I'm happy don't get me wrong I just, I don't know" he sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"I've done everything to try to move on like I'm supposed to, but I can't I just" he lays his head on his knees

"I just, I still miss you" he get's up and heads back to his car and drove home. He pulls in his driveway and see's Melissa's car.

_Try restaurants I've never been to _

_Order new things off the menu_

_That I never tried 'cause you didn't like _

_And two drinks in you were by my side_

_I tried sober, I tried drinking_

_I've been strong and I've been weak_

_And I still miss you_

He get's out of his car and goes up to the porch and unlocks the door and let's Melissa and himself inside.

"Hey" she said while hugging him

"Hey" she looks him in the eyes and she knows that he's been at the cemetery, she feels bad but it's been 5 years she doesn't know how much more she can take.

"Jeff, honey it's been 5 years, how much longer……" she stopped when she saw the look she was getting from Jeff.

"Don't finish that sentence"

"Jeff I'm sorry but someone has to say it"

"Have you ever lost someone you were in love with?"

"No but"

"But what?"

"But you can't live like this Jeff, she wouldn't want you to and we don't want you to, we have a baby on the way" he sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

"You don't think I haven't tried getting over it….over her?"

"I know you've tried but sweetie you gotta try harder" she said sitting down next to him. She put her hand under his chin and made him look at her.

"If it means a lot to you, if we have a daughter we can name her after AshLynn" he looked at her

"Really?"

"Yeah" he hugged her

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means" she smiled a little and kissed him. Melissa left not long after their mini argument. Jeff got to thinking and he knows that Melissa's right that Ash wouldn't want him being like this but it's hard. He can't help the way he feels.

_I've done everything to move on like I'm supposed to _

_I'd give anything for one more minute with you_

_I still miss you_

_I still miss you baby_

_I never knew till you were gone_

_How many pages you were on _

_Well it never ends I keep turning and_

_Line after line and you are there again_

He went up to his room and looked in his closet for the photo albums he put all of AshLynn's pictures in. He found them and pulled them out and went back downstairs and sat on the couch and started looking through them. He doesn't know how to let go, he's not sure if he wants to, but he knows he has to he's going to be a father. And it does mean a lot that Melissa will allow him to name it if it's a girl after AshLynn.

**~9 Months later~**

It's been 9 months and their at the hospital, getting ready to deliver their daughter, he finally talked to his dad and asked him to help him get over everything that happened. He hasn't been to AshLynn's grave in 3 months. He hasn't drank a lot in the past 8 months. Everyone's happy because Jeff is slowly but surly coming back, but he hasn't forgotten AshLynn, he's just slowly getting over it and her. He still loves her and he always will. His dad told him that, when they found out that they were having a girl he went and saw AshLynn's mom and brother and told them that they were naming her after AshLynn, Her mom cried and thanked him and asked if they could be apart of her life and Jeff told them that they could. After he left their house he stopped by the cemetery and told AshLynn about it and left and hasn't been back since.

_I don't know how to let you go _

_You're so deep down in my soul _

_I feel helpless, so hopeless _

_It's a door that never closes_

_No I don't know how to do this_

_I've talked to friends, talked to myself_

_I've talked to god, I prayed like hell _

_But I still miss you _

A few hours later Jeff heard a baby cry and the doctors were cleaning her up. They had Jeff cut the umbilical cord, and they wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Jeff. He cried as he looked at her, she had blond hair and baby blue eyes just like AshLynn's he couldn't believe it. Melissa noticed the look on his face.

"Jeff what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that she has baby blue eyes just like AshLynn's"

"What let me see" he handed her to Melissa and she gasped,

"Wow, her eyes are beautiful, what do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure" Jeff grabbed the birth certificate and put his name down under father, Melissa's under mother and for her name he put AshLynn Marie Hardy. After he signed it he handed it to Melissa and she read it and smiled at him, he went out into the waiting room and told everyone to follow him. Matt, Gill, her parents Sara and Robert, Shannon, Shane, Dustin and his and Ash's mom Melinda followed him into Melissa's private room. He handed AshLynn to Gill who looked down at her and smiled

"Hi little one I'm you grandpa Gill" and he handed her to Matt.

"She's beautiful guys (and to her) I'm your uncle Matt" he handed her to Sara and then she handed her to Robert.

"She's very beautiful guys, but how did she get blue eyes Melissa has brown and Jeff has Hazel?"

"We don't know" at the blue eyed part Dustin and Melinda looked up. Robert handed her to Melinda and she started crying.

"She's beautiful guys, she has baby blue eyes like AshLynn's" and she handed her to Dustin who got teary eyed to.

"I never thought I'd ever see eyes like hers ever again" after a few minutes he handed her to Shannon.

"You guys did an amazing job she's adorable" Shan handed her to Shane

"Wow, she really is beautiful" he handed her back to Jeff. Not long after everyone left.

_I've done everything, to move on like I'm supposed to_

_And I'd give anything for one more minute with you_

_I still miss you, yeah _

_I've talked to friends, talked to myself_

_I've talked to god, I prayed like hell_

_But I still miss you _

_I've tried sober, I've tried drinking_

_I've been strong, I've been weak _

_And I still miss you _

_I've done everything to move on like I'm supposed to _

_I'd give anything for one more minute with you _

_I still miss you _

_I still miss you_

A couple of days later Melissa and AshLynn got to come home. Jeff couldn't believe that she has baby blue eyes like AshLynn's; he didn't think he'd ever see eyes like hers ever again. One day while Melissa was out shopping Jeff took Ash to AshLynn's gravesite. He pulled up and got out and got ash out of her car seat, and he walked over to her headstone. He sat down and held her close to him because it wasn't that chilly but it was a little chilly.

"Hey Ash I brought a visitor, I wanted you to meet my daughter we named her after you, AshLynn Marie Hardy, for some odd ass reason she got your baby blue eyes, none of us thought that we'd ever get to see eyes like yours ever again" he chuckled and Ash opened her eyes and looked at Jeff then she looked at AshLynn's headstone, Jeff noticed this and smiled

"That's who you're named after Ash, you have eyes like her" Ash looked at him and he felt like AshLynn was near, he couldn't explain it.

**~3 YEARS LATER~**

It's been three years and since Jeff took Ash to AshLynn's grave with him she goes with him every year, on the year that he took her. She's 3 know and she looks scarily a lot like AshLynn, no one can believe it. She has Jeff's blond hair but everything else screamed AshLynn. Jeff and Ash got out of the car and Ash ran ahead of Jeff and she stopped at AshLynn's headstone.

"Hi Auntie Ashwinn, daddy and I are back" Jeff just caught up to her and smiled when she said this.

"Uncle Dustin and Granma Winda say to tell you hi" Jeff picked up Ash and sat down and placed her in his lap.

"Like Ash said were back for our yearly visit" they sat and talked to her for awhile when Jeff looked at his watch and noticed what time it was.

"Ok Ash we got to go mommy will be home soon"

"Otay daddy, bye auntie Ashwinn, see you next year" Jeff smiled and got up

"Bye Ash I still love and miss you even after 8 years" and he grabbed Ash's hand and walked to his car, they got in and drove off.

_I still miss you baby_

_I still miss you yeah yeah _

**Thank you for reading and plz** _**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_** and let me kno if ya'll want me to continue and actually start at the beginning lol………… **

**Love alwayz 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


End file.
